further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
FE boasts over 1000 unique, caring, and dedicated members, 95% of which are bots. =Admins= Paul Von Prolus is the creator of n-dim 4ums, a haven for bots who are just trying to find their place in this world. However, Paul has not taken kindly to N-Dim's #1 customers and has declared open war upon them. The bots have proven much too powerful for him, though, and have shown no signs of stopping. They sit there, waiting. Watching. Assimilating. When he's not busy working on his N-Dim software, or posting on the N-Dim FE board, or even the N-Dim ProM board, Porl spends his time hosting Labyrinth 3 on N-Dim. He's more N-Dim now than man, twisted and evil. The truth is, we don't hear from Paul much anymore. Not after Ndim. Some say he never sleeps, and that he stays up late at night posting back and forth to himself alone on his Ndim support board. The last person to see him in public was local boy Matt Cookson. His story of the encounter is below: It was horrifying. I was in England at ZillaCon. It was late one night. I walked by Roos' house and then Wikey's house, since all of England is sort of just right there, you know? Anyway. I was lost, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty. I saw a man. I recognized him as my old Administrator, Paulus. "Paulus!" I yelled. "Paulus I was hoping you could help me--". That's when he struck. '' ''"I'M THROUGH WITH HELPING! NDIM IS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME. PERFECT! THERE ARE NO BUGS. NO GLITCHES. NDIM. IS. PERFECT." '' ''His eyes were a fiery red. He dug his awful British teeth straight down into my wrist. It was something straight out of one of my monster movies. Oh god...please...please I don't want to speak of it anymore. I SAID GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! To prevent Paul from lashing out on us, this very Wiki is hosted on | Error Loading Page. Request Timeout. Warning: Unknown: open(/var/chroot/home/content/13/10836013/tmp/sess_ddb6f35b90c12c0b3c15b9379ccbd77e, O_RDWR) failed: No such file or directory (2) in Unknown on line 0 Warning: [[Unknown:] Failed to write session data (files). Please verify that the current setting of session.save_path is correct () in Unknown on line 0 Warning: Ndim cannot be found. Ndim! Boc Boc, aka Carter, is one of the three Admins on FE. A core member of our community, Carter is one of the few members remaining who has been there from the beginning, strictly because he cannot find anything better to do. He longs for the days of his wildly popular tv.com caption contests. During the death of EN, and partially as a result of all of the many hours of hard work he spent on FE, Carter underwent a dramatic weight change. He reportedly dropped 375 pounds in about two weeks, earning him the new nickname from Henry, 'Skinny B'. Carter is notable in the ORG world for being the only player to come in dead last TWICE in one series (Sausage Island), due to his complete lack of social awareness. Curtis Curtis is a ginger tyrant who in a span of 7 years has gone from a lowly nub to the King of the prestigious N-Dim Forums Corporation, Ltd. What once started as a bright-eyed, plagiarizing young man has turned into something twisted, corrupt, and . It's theorized that the takeover of N-Dim was all a long con by Curtis and that the darkest days are yet ahead of us. Curtis now spends 98% of his day planning out various games that he may or may not ever run. He currently hosts the bedazzling Survivor series Sausage Island with Drr, the highly acclaimed Mafia series And Then There Were Scum with Boc, his own Game of Thrones series, and his Holiday themed games. When he isn't hosting, he goes through horrendous withdrawals. Did I also mention he's a ginger bastard??? :lol: :lol: :lol: =Moderators= KC KC Wolf is FE's sole Moderator who hails from New Yawk but moved to Bumfuck, Arizona years ago. As a relatively new member to the site, KC has spent hundreds of hours of his time digging through past FI and EN records in order to better assimilate into the community. KC has the hair of Paco and the crippling social anxiety of Malion Mac. While living in Nevada, KC's only form of social contact comes through his father, his cats, and Shadow. This has taken its toll on his psyche, as KC now detests people entirely. This does wonders on his ORG social game. Somehow upon arriving to FE, KC has quickly climbed up the social ladder and found himself as the winner of NYABBPE, making him the site's only Moderator. Unfortunately for KC, he's now stuck to living up to his campaign promises and must raffle away $50 of his hard earned Walmart money to FE's members each month. When he's not paying his fee to stay on as Moderator, KC enjoys making Let's Play videos, creating GIFs for anyone who asks, and stalking and collecting the heds of everyone who moves. =Legends= Drr Drr, Drrr, Drrrr, Drrrr or Rose is an aspiring arteest from hicksville Pennsylvania. She is *GASP* a real, live actual girl on the internet which gives her much unwarranted attention. She has a racist family with several annoying, bratty nieces and nephews which causes her to hide in her room far more than is probably healthy. She is well known as the co-host for Sausage Island with Curtis, in which she is responsible for much of the pwetty drawings and graphics. She is also known for randomly disappearing from time to time. #wheresbrett Mal Meet Malion Q Mac. Mal is a twenty something year old who has never come into contact with another human being unless it was through FE's Cbox. He works in the basement of a grocery store well out of the public's eye, spending all of his hard earned money to keep the Cbox running. In his spare time, he enjoys drawing pokemon, running Pokemon FE, playing pokemon video games, and roleplaying pokemon with his invisible twin brother. If there's a nerdy fandom, Mal is surely apart of it. Mal is quite the artist. He enjoys expressing himself in a variety of ways, whether through drawing or with his amazing singing voice. He also enjoys forcing bizarre memes that no one but him quite understands, watching the Cbox at every minute of every day, and flirting with Grim, completely oblivious to the fact that she is a lesbian. Patrick Patrick is the Louis CK of the board, bad shit happening to him far too often for no obvious reason. Patrick frequents the board games and is usually left out or screwed over quite swiftly. He's also known, self admittedly, for positively sucking at mafia although he continues to play them anyway. He's only ever had one shining performance during his time playing mafia.... as the ursurper that ended up taking a victory in Matt's mafia. Unfortuanately, he never got to celebrate this impressive feat as Matt decided to never post the final write-up, leaving Patrick's achievement in an indefinite limbo. Ruined my day. He's an admin on the Reality BBQ forums, a very popular Big Brother and reality television forum. Vic Vic was a well known Sausage alumni who finally came to FE in late 2013. Early on, he made the mistake of posting a picture of himself with a stuffed pig, which caused the pig to become more popular than Vic himself. Vic's known for being buddies with Dylan and they often scheme together in games. Beware of the Grey Team! Has an annoying feud with Nofo which has bled into mafia games. Vic has become something of a master impressionist, having a brilliant performance as Rob in ATTWSIV and his favorite member Nofo in Member's Mafia. Vernon Vernon is a CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE grad who now spends his time LIVING IT UP in Los Angeles!!! He has met more celebrities there than you could ever know man. He's played b-ball with Avon fuckin Barksdale, he's dined and dashed with an asian youtuber, he's SHAKEN JAY LENO'S HAND!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! To the left is Vernon's personal photo album of all the many celebrities he was fortunate enough to meet while in LA. "you partied with E40? you just gave him some money so he'd stand next to you for 10 seconds. that's not partying bear" - Henry Vern.png|me meeting deal or no deal briefcase holder #17 in cali. AHH UNREAL!!! Cassandra.png|CASSANDRA from survivor fiji! E40.png|me and e40 in cali! what did u do lately!! Vernkrist.jpg|me with kristopher van varenberg from 6 Bullets!!! WHAAAAAT!!!!!! Rob.png|Vernon with Rob - an Oxford graduate Vernon spends most of his time on FE spamming the board with links to his newest unfunny comedy sketches. No one will watch unless it's Palette Girls 2. He is notably bad at forum games, coming in dead last in nearly everything he attempts, but claiming he is the victor. He has shown an unbelievable resistance to common growth traits such as 'learning' and 'memory'. His poor dog Sansa recently joined the forum. She already has higher karma and is a better mafia and Labyrinth player than Vernon. Quite possibly the greatest human in history. Vernon is known for his award-winning memory, decisive leadershp and ability for rational and clear thought whilst under pressure. In 2013 he was officially named for the 17th time in a row "World's Best Scum Killer" for his genius Mafia methodology of lynching everyone possible. Second best Frosti. By the way, Vernon wrote and performed Bo"FE"mian Rhapsody. Don't you ever forget it. Can someone give me a SparkNotes version of this shit? Zersch Zersch probably has triple the reputation you could ever have. This is likely due to the fact that Natalie ups it every minute of every day, but nonetheless, it's an impressive feat. He also has one hell of a PM box, similarly spammed to bits with Natalie messages. It's a great mystery what exactly Zersch and Natalie discuss that has struck all our curousities. Still, Zersch is probably the most likable member on the site. This may be why he was voted Best Member for the 2013 FE Awards, but we're not completely sure. He's been around forever and despite this, has stayed completely drama-free and nobody has ever has a bad thing to say about him. We are awaiting the day that Zersch cracks and becomes the biggest bastard the board has ever seen. He also may or may not be a horse. Matt Matt Summers (aka Mateo) is a 15-year-old Survivor nerd from West Virginia. Signing up for the board at the age of 14, he is the youngest regular on the forum by a large margin. He gained notoriety after hosting a shitty mafia that never had an ending, ironically following a shitty mafia from Samm that Matt himself mocked to no end. This sparked a war between the two, which resulted in Matt's reputation going lower than Vernon's -- a feat in itself. Young Matthew is also known for taking on-board games way too seriously and considers himself a strategical genius in an attempt to pander to whoever is hosting. He dreams of one day being one of "the boys". He once posted an awful picture of himself to demonstrate Snapchat which was promptly heded and now spammed everywhere to his chagrin. He often likes people in shows nobody else does to the point of obsession, complete with matching sig and avatars. This usually cues a chorus of groans. He also sings. He's actually quite good. Dylan Dylan J. Rogers is a scrawny Canadian who has been 16 years old for many years. His mom considers him a strong young boy . He mainly lurks any thread that has to do with sports due to the fact that he never got picked to play anything growing up. He also enjoys Survivor and co-hosted the Sole Survivor tournament and started, but never finished, the FE Survivor fan-fic. Additionally, he hosted the on-board Big Brother game, LaBB, which resulted in a gigantic shitstorm between Curtis and Vernon that caused the game to have no ending. Dylan himself plays in a lot of on-board games often and is usually quite the schemer, which results in him either leaving early and screwing someone over enough to smite attack him. Bryce Bryce Fosdick (Pronounced Fuzz-Dick) is either overly happy or overly grumpy, depending on the circumstances. He's the son of a pastor from Colorado and a future pro soccer player. He's known around the ORG world as always playing fat hairy men for some odd reason. He's also notorious for always getting horribly screwed over and contemplating quitting the internet, only to always come back like nothing happened anyway. He once hosted a FE Endurance game, which featured Vic and Dylan being annoying assholes that everyone hated. Against all odds, Bryce very nearly became the Biggest Best Person Ever by somehow making it to the final three and getting the second most amount of votes. He was, once again, horribly screwed over when his own campaign manager, the deadest of Roses, voted against him in the election. We've also recently found out that Bryce is a total dreamboat and could easily make all the church girls swoon over him as a professional bard, Bryce however insists that this is false and vows to never sing again. Natalie Natalie is one third of FE's mom club. She enjoys Playstation, doesn't sleep, and is well liked by all. She is a professional rep-giver, upping reputation to someone every hour. Usually Zersch. She also has a PM Box that nearly encompasses the total number of posts on the board. JJ JJ or Buffy (she can never decide which), is one third of the mom's gang of FE and frequenter in mafia games where she almost always has a glass of wine in her hand. You may know her from the Sausage community as Shawna. She won $50 from KC in a rigged poll due to voting him to win BBPE. She's had some strong portrayals in the ATTWS series, most recently as poison doctor Paddy, the town's defacto hero. Jeff The following was written by Jeffrey: Where to begin...oh men the great Jeff enjoys talking Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad and hockey. Recently, in mid 2012, he promised Henry to a match in Max Payne 3. Due to real life he has not been able to play with him and thus a much hated rivalry began. Everywhere Jeff posts, Henry follows with words like "FUCK YOU CUNT" or "SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL BASH YOU IN". This rivalry continues in the cbox. Lately Jeff was another victim to Curtis' schemes in gsurvivor. He obviously hasn't learned from the past. Jeff is the official mascot of sausage island 7. In latest news: Jeff wouldn't trade a dragon for 10,000 Uruk'hai, let alone 8,000 unsullied warriors. =Elites= Kiwi Kiwi is, now that Dutchiee has vanished, FE's resident Aussie. He is aggressive and possibly psychopathic, as seen in Labyrinth II. His interests include sensually licking the blood off of his boomerang, and using the worst fucking font imaginable on AIM. He co-hosts a Survivor series with Natalie known as ESurvivor, a series known for making your finger tips bleed, corrupting your sleeping habits, and forcing you to question your life values. Henry "The bestest of the bestest. You can't handle the Henry!" - Henry Henry is a crazy conspiracy theorist from Germany who is obsesed with his PS3, cannibis and the truth. He was very often seen starting arguments due to his zany posts, but has since mellowed down a whole lot since he's finally found ze girl who will put up with his Max Payne. He is rarely ever seen outside the chatbox these days. Thanks to his failure to remove a questionable bookmark from a screenshot he posted, Henry recently came out to the FE community and revealed a secret desire that he'd been hiding from the community for years: he is in love with disco. Determined to expose the newfangled hippity-hop rhythms and electronica that the media pumps out these days as an elaborate front for megalmaniacal American fatcats to mentally enslave the masses, Henry turned to disco as the only source of "true" music in today's world. Of course, nobody as passionate as Henry could possibly limit himself to just listening to disco, oh no. Henry's Friday nights often consist of him frizzing out his hair into a massive afro, donning a checkered leisure suit, then heading out to a seedy nightclub in downtown Munich, where he boogies the night away with his fellow disco junkies. Wikey Wikey is shit. First of all, he's British (strike one) and a ginger (strike two). Yikes. He's sometimes known as Tom Brady, James the Mime, George Lopez, or Mashama. Wikey is perhaps best known for running around both Labyrinth games calling other players cunts. It's this brilliant social prowess that got him all the way to 23rd place in GSurvivor, a 22 person game. "Curtis your a cunt" - Wikey in Lab 1 after dying. "Fuck you cunt holes" - Wikey in Lab 2 before fleeing. He managed to do something right with his successful The Labyrinth Household, as well as A Song of FE and Fail. He attempted to write a Labyrinth novel, but was held up by the fact that he has no idea how to properly speak or write English. He also hosted "Oh Yeah, That Fourth Mafia Game. I Kind Of Remember It" Mafia. Remember? The one in outer space? His own description for the game says it all: "hosted by wikey lol" Nowadays, he's haunted by bots via his Am I a pretentious asshole? thread. He also plays guitar. Korr Korr is a Spaniard who serves as FE's prime arteest. He rarely ever portrays a human being and for the longest time, it was believed that Korr himself was not human. That was proved to be false during the BBPE election where he unveiled himself covered in disgusting Spanish smelling milk. Ari Ari, formerly DocAwe back on FI, is the King of the Snowmen and a gigantic computer nerd. One of his proudest moments was utterly destroying Porl in a flash game tournament, which lead to him throwing a temper tantrum and claiming that Ari cheated. King Ari is also quite the prolific mafia player, having lead his team to victory back-to-back in ATTWSIII and IV. Despite his fellow Snowmen friends all being inactive from FE, he forces them to return once in awhile when he needs to use them. Most recently, Afroman and Maxi curiously decided to start lurking the board when Ari needed votes for the BBPE. Recently invaded the United States with the rest of the Snowmen and visited Vernon of all people. Leos Leos (Harrison *snicker*) is an alcoholic from Boston. Once a fun loving, goofy, and lovable member of the community, Leos has dissolved into a Mercator/Vernon carbon copy named Real Talk Ice Teos. It saddens everyone, and we all hope and pray for the real Leos to return any day now. We know he's there somewhere. Every so often, the old Leos shows up and delights us all! Deep down inside. Waiting to break free of his "I'm not paying attention to this game tldr Mercator shell". Leos drinks a lot. The only thing he likes more than drinking is talking about drinking. The following quotes were found in minutes after searching 'drunk' on FE: "Y'all know how to handle drunk Leos by now and it makes me proud!" "You'll know who I am Thursday since I'll probably be drunk and logging in!" "Naw I'll just be drunk" "Uhhh I'm in Boston so I went out before it got bad to buy beer, watched horror movies and got daytime drunk" "I'm obviously Buster since he is totally an angry drunk" "Everyone will know who I am when I log in drunk the first phase anyway" You get the picture. Leos talks about drinking so often, that it's clear he's never actually had a sip of alcohol in his life. If he was drunk as often as he speaks about, he would literally never be sober. Perhaps he never is. Hot Cocoa Hot chocolate, also known as hot cocoa, is a heated beverage typically consisting of shaved chocolate, melted chocolate or cocoa powder, heated milk or water, and sugar. Some make a distinction between hot chocolate made with melted chocolate versus powdered, calling the former drinking chocolate. Drinking chocolate is also characterized by less sweetness and thicker consistency Hot Cocoa is also a quirky college kid Vernon recruited by randomly picking a name on his buddy list. After many questioned his ambiguous gender, Cocoa posted a picture of "himself" in a group. The entire group was promptly heded, which may have possibly traumatized him. Paco Paco claims to be FE's resident Mexican despite being a pasty white guy from New York City. He is, however, FE's resident dad, having somehow conceived two adorable twin girls. He's also an old fuck who drinks way too much for his age and is usually the first person on the board to go to bed thanks to constantly having to attend meetings. Global knowledge. He is one of the communities longest tenured members, having been around since FI's glory days when he still had hair. To his credit, Paco did start the short lived YooHoo desk trend! He also very likely has the longest streak of never being scum in mafia games. Nofo Nofo is an 18 year old from North Carolina with extreme anger issues, OFTEN GOING ON ANGRY TANGENTS. He somehow conceived his name from realizing there were no f's or o's in his name. He is perhaps best known for portraying Angela in Lab, which matched up with himself so perfeclty that she had been his visual avatar since it's happened until he decided to change it to a cat making a duckface. He has since played ATTWSIV as Anatole, equipped with his rape whistle. Shadow Shadow is the host of Shadow Survivor and Surviving Big Brother. He was dragged to FE after gaining a reputation in the Sausage Island series. He was quickly forced to play in ATTWS and had no idea how to play or what he was doing, made funnier by the fact that Curtis and Boc gave him a clown character - Bobo - to play as. Despite being clueless the whole time, he actually had a huge chance to bring home the victory in the end and was the one person who realized Brock was scum on the final day. Nothing was done about it, however, and he lolfailed like the rest of the town. Shadow now spends his time supporting his blonde goddesses on Survivor and smiting KC. Greenday Greenday aka Morgan is a John Oliver lookalike who is named after a shitty pop-punk band and really likes Hockey, making him the first American to ever admit this. He has an ongoing, never-ending feud with Vernon because Vernon has no idea who he actually is. They do however share a common trait in that they're both incredibly Jewish. He is a frequenter in mafia and is always scum. Even when he isn't. Tim Benjamin Talem, Frederick, RIP or Tim was originally one of the quieter and more mysterious of the new KMB clan, rarely doing much more than popping in to remind people to participate in his Hunger Games challenges. He would, however, quickly top his KMB friends as the most recognizable new member with the birth of the infamous Quentin Haus in ATTWSIV. Quentin was by far the biggest distraction in any mafia game ever who constantly complained about his role and threw hissy fits about everything that happened, including a particular moment of douchebaggery where he attempted to modkill himself before his lynch. The character became so recognizable that Frederick ditched his original account and started to portray the character on FE itself, annoying everyone to no end. One of his first shining achievements was jumping ahead of a 16 person mafia game queue to get his silly Haunted House game up for sign-ups. After causing havoc all over the forum following ATTWSIV, Curtis -- tyrant that he is! -- put a restriction on Frederick's account and forced him to go by the name of Tim. A rebellion was attempted and failed, which resulted in Tim fading off the site slowly but surely. Soon he would return a new man, positively contributing to threads and not getting himself modkilled from games! Hooray! Now spends his time bitching about wimmens who don't want to date him in the girls thread. Herm Hupu was once a legendary member of the community who turned everything he touched into gold. Most of FI's classic moments stemmed from young Hupu, including his zukoverse comics, terrible fanfics, and malmalmalmalmalmal. Nowadays, Hupu has grown old and cranky. He spends almost all of his time on FE in the cbox, going on about how this is nothing like the old days and has no mythology. When he isn't in the cbox, he's strictly in the Movie/TV forum to display his great new film cricket knowledge. Basically, im317 to the Mafia forum is Hupu to the Last Movie You Watched thread. Occasionally he'll step out from the shadows and give advice to Leos, Henry, or Vernon in the 'girls' thread. im317 im317 is a regular in the mafia games. In fact, it's almost as if im317 is on the forum only for mafia. Upon further inspection, everytime im317 is on the forum, he is seen viewing the mafia forum whether a game is active or not. It's theorized im has never actually seen the forum homepage. Grim Grimapple use to live with Rose and somehow made it out alive. Grim is also *GASP* a real live girl! She mainly lurks the video games forum but will hop into a mafia sign-up once in awhile to much fanfare. Has been known to go on semi-drunk ramblings in boolshit once in awhile. Also to much fanfare. itsbrianyay itsbrianyay, not to be confused with that other Brian, is a former Lab player that joined FE after it's conclusion. His first noteworthy accomplishment was saving the world in his helicopter from the Forbidden Isle. He can creepily lick his own nose and once got kicked out of a home good's store for playing Survivor in it. Often awkwardly gushes over any guy who posts their picture, but like most, still finds Nenna pretty hot. He may like bananas, but that doesn't stop him from appreciating a good peach. Brian had a tragically memorable role as Liv in ATTWSIV where he was accidentally killed on Day 1 by Mercuzo. Raptor Raptor or Wahaj is the NFL expert of the forum and an all-around jock in his own right, being an all-star flag football player. He once had a cancer scare and ended up kicking it's ass. Despite this, he usually plays strange girly characters in ATTWS games. Raptor also hosted a Lab clone called Combat FE. KAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNN! Samm Samm Lovegood is a gay Canadian who lives in a basement. He is most known as Alexis in Sausage Island, particularly for confessing his thoughts in a mysterious star room. He first shot into the spotlight as NiceGuy Sanchez, the AIDS victim in ATTWSIII that Doctor Shadow refused to heal because he found him annoying, resulting in a hilarious fight on his death bed. Samm would later host his own mafia, a horribly shitty Doctor Who game which earned him Worst Mafia of the Year for 2013 and sparked a war between himself and Matt. Samm would redeem himself by being the first person on FE to milkbowl and wrecked Mateo's shit in a rap battle. Samm has a giant crush on Bryce ever since he decided to sing, likely a reason why Bryce has decided to never sing again. Shawn Shawn Page is Curtis' little brother and as such, is sadly overshadowed by big brother Curt. He mainly lurks sports threads, but has an amusing rivalry with Vernon. This is made funnier by the fact that Vernon is usually schooled by a 16 year old on a regular basis. Had a memorable run in Sausage as Carter the Derp. Mercator Merc is the last active member of Ari's Snowman team. He is well known for being incredibly hostile or incredibly inactive in mafia games, which has earned him a ban from ever playing them again. He mainly lurks the video games forum these days, but will once in awhile criticize someone for their awful opinions elsewhere. He also has one of the most recognizable heds, becoming FE's official facepalm smile. Perry Perry or Stupid_panda is an expert at joining games and not reading the rules properly. He once sent his ex-girlfriend a gift for Christmas that had coal in it and then called her a bitch. Unsurprisingly, he's a friend of Vernon's. DD DD is named after the Double D breast cup size. It's actually a guy named Jake from Ohio. He is probably most well known for playing Danielle DiLorenzo on Sausage Island and being the town's MVP in ATWSIII as Agnes. He has a strange obsession for Mariah Carey and Mario games. Don't ever take group photos with Jake. Strange things will happen. Chris25 Chris25 or Chris K. is a mentally disturbed 30-year-old with a porn obsession that claims to be hung like a horse. One of his favorite hobbies is going on awkward homophobic tirades and passing it off as trolling, which in turn always makes Roos look silly for liking his posts. He comes from TIB, a board Vernon unsurprisingly hails from. Animal Animal or Cody Lasso is a young man from Florida who everyone from the ORG world is in love with due to being 2cute4me. He was eventually directed to FE and had a memorable performance in Paul's Breaking Bad Mafia as the man who broke the cult recruiter curse, leading his team to victory. More recently had a memorable stint in ATTWSIV as Alien Child. Helios Helios Garabandia is a popular chocolate man from ProM who has since gotten into this strange thing called "marriage" which has stunted his activity. He is most well known for his lottery games, hosting one on FE in the past and having one on queue in the future... whenever that'll be. Johnny Johnny was recruited to the forum by Bryce, the two being IRL friends ( sry Johnny :/ ). He had a notable performance as Sr. Culo in Lab 3, displaying his secret bloodthirsty nature. Apart from that, he played as Spangler and Dwight in two ATTWS games, and was the only person not partner'd in Bryce's Endurance game and was eliminated first. RIP Johnny. When he isn't dying in games, he's discovering super secret important Dark Knight facts and posting almost exclusively in the NFL threads. Justin Justin is a rather well known ORG host who makes incredibly sexy looking games. He takes much pride in being a condescending douche and posting Survivor spoilers that nobody wants to read. He's also very skilled at getting drunk in games, attempting to socialize and getting himself booted early for it. Waka Waka is a Peruvian who is a well known regular at ProM. He's most recent chunk of relevance comes from hosting his innovative Frantic Zoo Lottery, which was held cross-board between FE and ProM members, dominated on both boards by Zersch. Also got dragged to play in Dylan's Big Brother and had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but somehow made it to the final five anyway. Simplton Simp is a man that use to enjoy posting pictures of mutiliated penises. He is also responsible for innovating the milkbowl. He was banished to his own personal hell in EN for being a terrible member, but rejoined FE in an attempt to redeem himself. Thus far, he's been without incident. Mainly because he rarely posts to begin with. He has six years of Mafia experience that no one has ever seen proof of. Cash Money Also known as Alex, Cash Money came to FE after becoming well known as Darrah in Sausage Island. Shortly after he had a hilarious run in ATTWSIV as Mick and crushed everyone in Malion's FE Idol thanks in part to his angelic showtune voice. He is one of the very few members who has become a rank thanks in part to his FE Idol domination. Christian Christian is a KC recruit who originated from his URTV series, where he was known as the rapping James Rhine. He brought this shtick back in KC's June Fan Fiction raffle where he did a poetic story that rhymed all the way through. He's becoming well known lately for his banner contributions. Tricks Patrick, or Tricks as he's forced to go thanks to that other Patrick, is a member who came from one of Justin's many games. He's an ORG and Mafia veteran, which allowed him to fit right in almost immediately. He had an early feud with Tim (but who didn't?) early on, famously having a thread made specifically for him which got derailed to be about animals in clothes. This caused almost everyone on the forum to have avatars detailing animals in clothes for several weeks and many still do to this day. Soon after in KC's Member's Mafia, Tricks had the distinct honor of being able to portray Tim and did so perfectly. Brian seems to be on a mission of convincing everyone that Tricks is a girl, transexual or both. =The Departed= Once in a while we lose members due to disagreements, loss of interest or death. On some rare occasions these people get something that's called a "life" that takes place outside of the internet. None of these people have done that. Roos Roos, Russ, Weird MAL YankoPRIK, Count Graduon or more recently, Adolf Hitler, is a blue furry monster. He mainly lurks the Chatbox where he enjoys having intense conversations about Power Rangers and fan fictions with Mal. He has had short runs on the board where he excels in playing the edgy Brit. Roos has been known to leave forever at the drop of a hat, only to return months later with a new account because he "forgot his password". It's estimated that he's currently on his 37th account. Recently, he left forever again after the vicious "butt" prank of '14. Is now essentially blackballed after deleting FI forever. LSFissue LSFissue, Racist, Ted or Alex Stein is a Jew who thinks he's black. He use to be a professional dog shit cleaner at PetSmart. He is the beloved host of the GSurvivor series, which had the distinct pleasure of being used as a Fail Island, which arguably helped make what would have been a game that would have never filled up to a partially successful series. He only ever posts on FE to shill his series. Strangely, Alex hosts this series with his sister as Ted and Ghandia. This implies that he grinds his own sister. He did play one game, Bot Mafia, and had absolutely no clue what he was doing. After being inactive for most of the first day, he finally showed up only to edit his first post and then lynch himself. (**lynch lsfissue) Otis Otis aka Roman Gupta is a lonely 30-something-year-old model from London. He is the only active member of SonicFlash's many forums and appears to be his only friend. When SonicFlash came to FE and caused havoc, a plan was put into motion to liberate Otis and bring him to FE. The plan eventually worked and Otis made his triumphant entrance, utterly confused but flattered by all the love he was receiving. Unfortuanately Otis disappeared from FE and went back to the dark side shortly after. Sonic Flash Sonic Flash is a very special 30-something-year-old who hosts hundreds of empty forums that only ever has one regular - Otis. The rest is filled with the occasional "troll" that Sonic Flash posts as himself, who also have boards that Sonic is a member of. Sonic decided to stop by FE one day to say hello and advertise his forums, only to lash out on Rose for no reason. After being ridiculed, Sonic Flash posed as an arch nemesis named Mussacka, advertising another empty forum (called FORUM BOARD!) and trashing himself. Paul quickly called him out on being the same person, which lead to more silly shitposting. As we further inspected Sonic's forums, we came to learn about and appreciate his companion, Otis. Despite Sonic's strange behavior, Otis actually seemed like a nice man. Because of this, a plan was devised to liberate Otis from Sonic's clutches and bring him to FE. Otis did eventually come to FE, but disappeared shortly after (as did Sonic himself, mercifully). To this day, Sonic still maintains all of his and his nemesis' forums. Dutchiee Dutchiee was an Aussie who disappeared. CRIKEY! Previously, he was very active member of both FI and EN. He's still mentioned quite often due to a picture he decided to post of him poorly pretending to be a girl. His football thread is still commonly bumped to the front page which often sparks the debate over what the hell "voetball" is. Lamps Lamps or Daniel or Anthony or Emily or Charlie or KEVIN or Matthew or Martin or Lester or Timmy or David or Pierre is a Dutchman who signed up only to play in the mafia games. Disappeared shortly after Sons of Anarchy mafia. Probably best known for catching AIDS in Boc's GTA V Mafia. Rob Rob went to Oxford and has his very own Robette. Random crap happens to him, which he enjoys commentating for the world to see. He once worked in a graveyard and can't, for the life of him, get a damn driver's license. He tends to sway from a relatively funny guy to a cringeworthy try-hard. But smiting him for the latter only turns him into more of a douche. Has since vanished from the site, creepily after Vic's impersonation of him in ATTWSIV. Mercuzo Mercuzo, aka Aria Inthavong, is an e-begging indy film director and actor. He originally joined to shamefully shill his upcoming Hunger Games, indiegogo project and YouTube channel. Despite this, Mercuzo turned out to be a pretty likable guy and has not only met, but had lunch with Agent Phillip Shepphard, making a good chunk of the forum extremely envious. Like Vernon, Mercuzo resides in L.A. and has met many famous people in his time there. Unlike Vernon, we've actually heard of them. Mercuzo even has his own IMDB page, which qualifies him as a future Vernon celebrity sighting. Mercuzo was also an admin of the Korova Milk Bar, a friendly neighbor forum which shared many members with FE, mainly Tim and Herm. Mercuzo accidentally killed itsbrianyay on Day 1 of ATTWSIV. Brian has since promised to burn Mercuzo's house down. Brian was very likely successful as Mercuzo has since vanished from the internet. Nippled Man nip ple Old Pals Every so often, FE gets a visit from a fallen original FI regular. They deserve a mention * KFC * KittenGoesPop * Budd * Ribs * Richlost * JoeyLostDharma * robman =Bots= Feefiaggizady Feefiaggizady is a regular bot of the site. He is perhaps the most loved out of all of the bots, and is known for saying not a single negative thing about anyone else. He spends most of his days to himself, viewing his most favorite threads. His favorite threads include, "So the nukes are flying", "Am I a pretentious asshole", and "Curtis' Journal". BoopleNogDalp Boople is a lonely bot who came to N-Dim seeking companionship. Too shy to venture into actual threads, he resorts to staring at the main board for hours on end. Perhaps he is waiting for someone to approach him and take him by the hand first, for he is too tired of being rejected. None can say for sure. But he has not been seen for weeks, and we all are praying for his safe return. We're here for you, Boople, don't you ever forget that. The Pojonjhgr Family *pojonjhgrpow *pojonjhgrlfr *pojonjhgrigz *pojonjhgrmef *pojonjhgrdry *pojonjhgregl *pojonjhgrsln *pojonjhgrdvl Logosso Logosso is the newest bot in our community! He is most well known for completely breaking through Ndim security and finding a way to place Html in his username. Classic! His favorite threads include "SCM Day 5", "SCM Day 2", and "SCM FINAL", making him the only person besides Mal to have read Summer Camp Mafia. Appeljankpage Appeljank Page is the cousin that Curtis and Shawn are extremely jealous of due to the fact that he was always a favorite. He sometimes goes by Jeremiah and was casted to be on Survivor: Cagayan. ff_zero There is nothing notable about this bot.